1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to magnetic tape apparatuses and methods for controlling the running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at a stop position, and more particularly to a magnetic tape apparatus and a method for controlling the running of a magnetic tape for writing or reading data so as to stop at a stop position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional magnetic tape apparatus controlling the running of a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is stopped with a predetermined timing when data on the magnetic tape is read, when data is written on the magnetic tape, or when an EOT (end of tape) mark is detected, or when the magnetic tape is reeled from one stop position to another stop position after being stationary for a predetermined time interval, for avoiding adhering of dust (hereinafter, this operation is called a patrol reposition). In a case of running a cleaning medium to clean a magnetic head, a predetermined section of the cleaning medium is always used for the magnetic head cleaning operation.
In the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, as mentioned above, the magnetic tape is always stopped with a predetermined timing. Thus, the magnetic tape is abraded at the same position or the same section. Further, dust tends to adhere on the same position or the same section of the magnetic tape surface. As a result, recording of data on the magnetic tape or reading of data from the magnetic tape may not be carried out optimally.
In addition, in the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, one predetermined section on the cleaning medium may be used heavily in the cleaning operation. Thus, in the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, even if an entire area of the cleaning medium is two times longer than an area required for one cleaning operation, the cleaning medium is not effectively utilized, that is, only one section of the cleaning medium is frequently used. Accordingly, the cleaning effect of the cleaning medium is quickly degraded.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape apparatus in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific first object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tape apparatus and a method for controlling the running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at controlled stop positions so that the magnetic tape can be prevented from being abraded or from collecting dust on the magnetic tape surface.
A second specific object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tape apparatus and a method for controlling the running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at controlled stop positions controlled so as to evenly utilize the entire area of a cleaning medium.
The above first object of the present invention is achieved by a magnetic tape apparatus for controlling the running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at a reference stop position, including: a feed reel shaft and a take-up reel shaft respectively adapted to hold a feed reel and a take-up reel of the magnetic tape; a magnetic head; a control part controlling the feed reel shaft and the take-up reel shaft so as to reel the magnetic tape; and a stop position control part displacing a stop position of the magnetic tape from the reference position, wherein said control part activates the stop position control part so as to displace the stop position each time said control part stops running of the magnetic tape.
According to the present invention, the stop position is displaced each time the magnetic tape is stopped. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the magnetic tape from being severely abraded at the specific position and prevent dust from adhering on specific areas of the magnetic tape surface.
Also, the above first object of the present invention is achieved by a method for controlling a running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at a stop reference position, including the steps of: (a) controlling a feed reel shaft and a take-up reel shaft so as to reel the magnetic tape; and (b) displacing a stop position of the magnetic tape from the reference position, wherein the step (a) activates the step (b) so as to displace the stop position each time said control part stops running of the magnetic tape.
According to the present invention, the stop position is displaced each time the magnetic tape is stopped. Therefore, the magnetic tape can be prevented from being severely abraded at the specific position and from collecting dust on specific areas of the magnetic tape surface.
Furthermore, the above second object of the present invention is achieved by a magnetic tape apparatus for controlling the running of a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape apparatus controlling a cleaning medium so as to clean a magnetic head, including: a feed reel shaft and a take-up reel shaft respectively adapted to hold a feed reel and a take-up reel of the cleaning medium; a magnetic head; a control part controlling the feed reel shaft and the take-up reel shaft so as to reel the cleaning medium; and a cleaning section determining part determining a cleaning section on the cleaning medium that is used for a single cleaning step of the magnetic head, wherein said control part controls the feed reel shaft and the take-up reel shaft to clean the magnetic head for the cleaning section by the cleaning medium.
According to the present invention, the cleaning section on the cleaning medium is shifted each time the magnetic head is cleaned. Thus, it is possible to prevent from starting the cleaning step from the beginning of the cleaning medium every time. The entire cleaning medium can be evenly utilized. Consequently, the endurance of the cleaning medium can be improved.
Also, the above second object of the present invention is achieved by a method for controlling a running of a magnetic tape, the method controllable of a cleaning medium to clean a magnetic head, comprising the steps of: (a) controlling the feed reel shaft and the take-up reel shaft so as to reel the cleaning medium; and (b) determining a cleaning section on the cleaning medium that is used for a single cleaning step of the magnetic head, wherein said step (a) controls the feed reel shaft and the take-up reel shaft to clean the magnetic head for the cleaning section by the cleaning medium.
According to the present invention, the cleaning section on the cleaning medium is shifted each time the magnetic head is cleaned. Thus, it is possible to prevent from starting the cleaning step from the beginning of the cleaning medium every time. The entire cleaning medium can be evenly utilized. Consequently, the method can improve the endurance of the cleaning medium.